


【哈利波特AU】虚度时光

by Guinevere960717



Series: 【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [37]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevere960717/pseuds/Guinevere960717
Series: 【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955620





	【哈利波特AU】虚度时光

结束训练时已经是午后，太阳灼热刺眼。权顺荣迎着阳光直接降落在全圆佑的坐席边，在他被晒得发红的脸颊上用力亲了一口。全圆佑眯起眼睛对着他微笑，问他怎么今天结束得这么早。

回宿舍的路上他们断断续续地埋怨彼此。

全圆佑埋怨，为什么两个月都不回家，权顺荣一边接过他手里的毛巾大力抹掉额头上流淌的汗水，说，我难道不工作吗。全圆佑不赞同地撇了撇嘴，拿回那块毛巾又递过去一瓶拧开的水，说我也在工作，可是我天天回家。权顺荣接过水时皱起了眉头，全圆佑说，不要这么热的天喝凉水，会难受。权顺荣咕咚咚喝着，还没完全咽下去就嘟嘟囔囔地说，我说不要喝酒，会胃痛，你不听，现在我也不要听你的话。

埋怨着埋怨着就埋怨到了床上，权顺荣踢他，说你不要没完没了。全圆佑不予理会，说谁叫你这么久都不回来。结束之后权顺荣在浴室的蒸汽里昏昏欲睡，再睁开眼睛发现太阳正在缓慢地从山谷间坠落。

权顺荣没完全睡醒，脑海里还是刚才的梦。梦里他身处邮局，在周遭尖利的猫头鹰啼叫中匆匆写下最近的生活。记得清的，记不清的都写下来。知道的，想知道的都再问一遍。慌乱中他的羽毛笔被一只调皮的小吟游诗人衔走，追赶中他意识到这是一场梦。全圆佑正坐在窗前的地板上，把他晾干却尚未整理的衣服一件件叠成标准的正方形。权顺荣满足地把自己用被子裹紧只露出一颗金发蓬松的小脑袋，小声打着哈欠注视着这幅景象。全圆佑在做的事情毫无意义，可是在他眼中意义非凡。

意识到有人正注视着自己，全圆佑本能地迎上那道目光。他逆着光看向权顺荣，权顺荣就对着他微笑。

“不用叠。”他的声音一半还留在梦里，像棉花糖一样甜蜜柔软，“我们有赞助。衣服穿不完的。”

“我就是找点事情做，吵不醒你的那种。”

权顺荣裹着被子一骨碌从床上滚下来，掉进全圆佑的怀里，那些衣服被弄得一团乱。

全圆佑被这副耍赖的模样弄得没了脾气，就顺了顺他乱糟糟的头发。

“干什么呀。”

“你的腿只能给我躺。”权顺荣打了个小小的哈欠，眼皮又打起架来。“衣服不行。”

权顺荣再次醒来时天已经黑了。

全圆佑依旧保持着原来的姿势坐在地板上，只是时不时把被权顺荣踢开的被子盖好。权顺荣慌乱地爬起来，这才意识到自己又睡着了。全圆佑伸出手，权顺荣就拽他起来，可是全圆佑的表情苦不堪言。

“我的腿麻了。”他笑。

“踢一脚就好了。”权顺荣睡饱了，淘气的心蠢蠢欲动。他扔掉被子，一把把全圆佑丢在床上，要踩全圆佑血流不畅的大腿。

“别弄！”全圆佑笑着躲闪，又在躲闪中压到了发麻的部位。他的表情变得更加扭曲，而权顺荣却哈哈大笑，变本加厉地发动进攻。

折腾了一会儿他们累了。权顺荣蜷缩成一团，把头放在全圆佑的胸口。心跳的声音一拍一拍，像是夜晚的海浪。

“今天别再来了。”权顺荣半撒娇半开玩笑地说，“我明天还得训练。”

“好的，不来了。”全圆佑亲了亲他的发顶，“但是下次要来看我。”

“我不是写信了吗。”权顺荣蹭了蹭全圆佑的胸口，“邮局的猫头鹰都记得我了。” 

“那些信我都要背下来了。看了一遍又一遍，你还是不回来。”

“那我不要回来。”权顺荣笑，抬起脑袋去看全圆佑。

“为什么？”

“这样你就能来看我了。”

星星升上天空的时候，他们拉着手去夜市。

温布恩的巫师村落夜晚热闹非凡，摊位上的小彩灯闪烁如树叶上的月光。他们买了炸鸡，还没找到可以坐下的摊位就吃完了大半，权顺荣油乎乎的小手无处安放，就假意要往全圆佑的T恤上抹。全圆佑举着鱼饼，无处躲藏，只好硬着头皮被他在脸上抹了几道。他们在街道尽头的炒年糕摊位上坐下来，就着烧酒欣赏月亮。权顺荣吃得夸张过头，发出吸哩呼噜的糟糕声响。全圆佑差点把一口酒喷出来，但是又觉得这副样子有点可爱。

回到宿舍时他们手上少了街头食物，多了大包干紫菜、大米和蔬菜。权顺荣摩拳擦掌，要给全圆佑做上很多紫菜包饭带回伦敦。全圆佑看着他用勺子底部一丝不苟铺开米饭的模样忍不住笑了，权顺荣吃掉指尖上的米粒，转过头来问他为什么。

“不能把你也卷进去带走吗？”

一个月后比赛结束，权顺荣骑着扫帚星夜兼程。

降落在自家后花园时正好是上午十点，全圆佑早已奔赴魔法部。他肚子空空，扔下扫帚打开冰箱，却发现冰箱抽屉里放着一卷完好的紫菜包饭。他立刻理解了全圆佑的想法，因为饭卷不仅是食物，更是思念，是纪念。在他眼里普普通通的食物如今被赋予了这么郑重的内涵，让他不由得眼眶湿润。

全圆佑推开家门时被屋里的香气吓了一跳，随后反应过来是权顺荣回来了。权顺荣摘掉围裙，他扔下大衣，站在门廊里亲吻彼此。试图重拾呼吸的档口，权顺荣邀功似地打开冰箱，展示塞满了冷藏柜的各式紫菜包饭和腌好的泡菜。全圆佑被逗笑了，假意苦恼地皱起眉头，问他这得什么时候才能吃完，是不是做好了饭人又要走了。

“有我在两天就吃完了。”权顺荣信心满满地审视着自己的作品，“不必担心。”

晚上他们坐在躺椅上看星星。权顺荣早就把各个星座的名字和拼写忘得一干二净，全圆佑不忘逗他，说就好像你当初记得住一样。权顺荣被温暖的晚风吹得困倦，“反正我的占卜学比你好”说了一半就进入了梦乡。全圆佑注视着他睡梦中的带着微笑的脸良久，不舍地站起身，抓过薄毯子把他包起来，活像一个饭卷，放着一只颜色喜人的炸虾。全圆佑想一口吃掉他，又想把他缩小放进口袋里，犹豫了一会还是把他放回床铺，并轻轻亲吻他的额头。他想，如果自己全部时间都能自由支配，那么他就要和权顺荣这样虚度一生。如果是他，那么全部的虚度都是无价之宝。


End file.
